Being a teacher isn't easy
by i need sanity
Summary: Here's a glimpse of the nonsense a teacher has to endure. Iruka didn't expect Literature to be so... random.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by my Literature class. And for some weird reason I feel like calling up my cousin to play tennis. Although its currently 12 am. I'm weird.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, class, we will be studying the basis of literature and essays. As you have probably learnt earlier, essays and compositions have a fixed pattern. That is, the introduction, rising action, climax, falling action and conclusion. To demonstrate how important this structure is, I will divide this class into groups of three and you will write a story together. I want this to be handed up by the end of class." Iruka instructed his class. His class groaned. They hated writing essays. After they had all settled down, Iruka glanced up at the clock. Half an hour left. Should be enough time.

--**30 minutes later**—

"Time's up! Please pass your essays to the front." Papers rustled as the essays collected in a neat pile on the teacher's desk. "That's all for today. You're dismissed." Iruka gathered up the assignments and dismissed the class. Walking out of the classroom, he saw something bad. It was a sign. It was a flying penguin. Now, where have I seen that before? It looks familiar... He shook it off and strode down the corridor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know that this is a short chapter but it has to be short or it'll have spoilers.**

Iruka: A flying penguin? You seriously failed your science, didn't you?  
Me: Penguins can fly you idiot!*whacks him on the head*And I was the top scorer in Science for my Preliminary Examinations for your information! I might be dumb but I'm not _that_ dumb!  
Iruka: Oww... T.T Violent woman...  
Me: Oh yeah, if you're wondering what the penguin is all about, read my other fic, Penguins can fly! And review!


	2. Don't be late for school

**I'm secretly using the computer now… And talking to Cry alone 1821… I suck at multi-tasking. XP**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iruka took out the first worksheet. The essay went something like this:

_One day, I was late for school. When I was rushing there, marshmallows and Mentos started raining down. So I took out my trusty umbrella to protect myself and a plastic bag to gather the sweets at the same time._

_All of a sudden, there was air-con all around me so I switched them all on! Then there were peas doing the chicken dance so I danced along with them until the school bell rang and I remembered that I was late so I rushed to the parade square for the flag-raising ceremony._

One of the teachers scolded me for being late so as a punishment, I had to eat all the sweets in my plastic bag, including the plastic bag. Then the teacher said that if I was late again, I would have to eat my umbrella. So I learnt never to be late for school!

Iruka was like, O.o||| His students were just plain random. Apparently they had managed to write a totally nonsensical story that was weird. He wondered if the flying penguin he had seen earlier had anything to do with this. Nah, he thought. This group was just probably bored and decided to have some fun. Oh well. He wondered how on earth was he supposed to grade this essay. If it even was an essay, that is. It was sound language-wise but content-wise… He kneaded his temples. Arrgh... Nevermind. With a few swift flicks of his red pen, he placed that assignment to one side. Next essay…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's the first essay and the least random of them all! So keep reviewing and I'll try my best to update as fast as I can!**


End file.
